1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a broadcast receiving terminal that reserves reception of broadcast programs, a control method for a server that transmits trailers of broadcast programs, a display terminal that provides reception reservation instructions, and a recording medium that records a control program for the display terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where a viewer who has viewed a trailer of a broadcast program desires to view the broadcast program, the viewer usually needs to memorize the channel on which the broadcast program is to be broadcast and the date and time of broadcast, or take notes on the broadcast program. Accordingly, a technique has been disclosed with which a viewer is able to more easily perform viewing reservation and recording reservation while viewing a trailer of a broadcast program.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-141781 (published on Jun. 24, 2010) discloses a receiving apparatus that displays reservation-enticing button content for enticing a viewer to reserve viewing of a broadcast program while displaying a trailer of the broadcast program. When the reservation-enticing button is selected by a viewer, the receiving apparatus performs viewing reservation and recording reservation of the broadcast program.
However, in the related art described above, the broadcasting station determines the time at which the broadcasting station broadcasts the trailer of the broadcast program. Therefore, the receiving apparatus is unable to show a viewer the trailer when the viewer desires to view the trailer, which is an issue. Furthermore, the viewer may miss a broadcast program of interest, which is also an issue.